


Reste avec Moi

by Sakuraokasan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakuraokasan/pseuds/Sakuraokasan
Summary: Septième année à Poudlard, un Draco espion, saupoudré de mystères et de romance. Pour ceux qui aiment les vampires, c'est par ici. DM/HP
Relationships: Angst - Relationship, Romance - Relationship





	1. Chapter 1

Cela faisait deux mois que Draco Malfoy avait rejoint l'Ordre du Phénix en tant qu'espion. A la fin d'une attaque de Mangemorts sur Pré-au-Lard, Ron et Hermione avaient déjà transplané devant Poudlard, ce qu'Harry allait faire, quand il sentit une main posée sur son épaule. Il se retourna de suite, baguette en main et vit un Mangemort. Il allait jeter un sort de désarmement, quand ledit Mangemort ôta sa capuche. Là, il vit quelques mèches blondes.

-Draco, que fais-tu là ?

-J'ai des renseignements… pour l'Ordre.

-Draco, ça va ? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette ?

-C'est rien… Il faut que je donne les informations à Dumbledore assez vite.

-D'accord, je t'accompagne.

Harry tendit sa main, le blond la prit et ils transplanèrent devant le portail de Poudlard. Une fois arrivés, Draco dut fermer les yeux et attendre quelques secondes, pour reprendre son souffle.

-Tu t'es amélioré, Harry.

-Draco, tu es sûr que ça va ? Parce que tu n'as l'air plus pâle, que d'habitude…

-Oui, ça va. Ne fais pas ton Poufsouffle !

Ils entrèrent dans le château et se dirigèrent vers le bureau du Directeur. Pendant le chemin, Harry jetait des coups d'œil à Draco. Ils n'avançaient pas très vite et quand ils arrivèrent devant le bureau, Draco s'arrêta et s'adossa à un mur pour reprendre son souffle. Il prit une grande goulée d'air et s'avança vers la porte. Il entra comme si de rien n'était, Harry entrant à sa suite.

-Draco, Harry que vaut l'honneur de votre venue ?

-J'ai des informations sur le Lord.

-Quelles sont-elles ?

-Le Lord a prévenu une attaque sur Poudlard après Noël. Il a laissé entendre qu'il y avait un traitre en son sein et que cet espion avait les moyens d'abaisser les boucliers de… l'Ecole, mais je n'ai pas pu…

-Pourquoi êtes-vous si essoufflé ?

-Je me suis fait repérer en train d'espionner, par Fenrir… Je l'ai mis hors combat et me… me suis dépêcher de venir ici…

-D'accord. Harry, amène-le à tes appartements, pour qu'il se repose… M Malfoy, pas de commentaire. Allez vous reposer.

Ils acquiescèrent et ressortirent du bas de l'escalier. Draco s'appuya d'une main sur le mur et mit son autre main sur son bas ventre en faisant une grimace de douleur. Harry, se retournant pour voir s'il le suivait encore, le vit accouder au mur. Il accourut vers lui.

-Draco ! Tu es blessé ? Je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas. Viens, je t'emmène à l'infirmerie…

-Non ! Je ne veux pas, je vais me faire tuer !

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Allez, viens, elle ne va pas te mordre…

-Moi si !

-Comment ? Tu… tu es… un… vampire ?

-Pas tout à fait, mais je ne me contrôle pas totalement. Si je sens du sang, je vais boire. Je meure de soif, cela fait des jours que je n'ai pas bu…

-Moi, je m'en fous ! Viens, tu es blessé. Il faut te soigner. Je sais ce que tu vas dire « ce n'est pas avec une blessure de ce genre, que je vais mourir ».

-Comment tu… ?

-J'sais pas, comme ça… Allez, viens, je ne veux pas que tu te vide de ton sang ici.

Harry le prit par le bras et le soutint jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Là, ils entrèrent.

-Mrs Pomfresh, Mrs Pomfresh.

-Oui, j'arrive, j'arrive… M Potter, M Malfoy, qu'y a-t-il ?

-Draco a été blessé par un Mangemort, alors qu'il était en train de récolter des informations.

-Venez, venez que je vous ausculte. Enlevez votre robe et votre haut.

Il enleva sa robe, mais quand il voulut enlever le haut, le sang séché l'avait attaché. Il n'arrivait pas à le décoller, il était trop faible.

-M Potter, aidez-le le temps que je revienne.

Elle revint avec une bassine et quelques bandes.

-Je vais détendre le tissu et quand il le sera assez, je tirerai dessus pour l'enlever avec le sort adéquat. Cela risque de faire assez mal.

-D'accord…

-M Potter, soutenez-le pendant que je le fais.

Harry acquiesça. Elle détendit le tissu, jeta le sort, le T-shirt s'enleva. Draco cria lors de l'arrachement du tissu de sur la peau, puis s'évanouit dans les bras d'Harry.

**A suivre…**


	2. Chapter 2

Harry tenant le corps de Draco dans ses bras, se demandait si cela était normal. Mrs Pomfresh le rassura de suite.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, M Potter, il s'est juste évanoui. Je vais lui appliquer une potion désinfectante et ensuite une bande. Ne bougez pas.

Elle fit comme elle venait d'indiquer.

-Déposez-le doucement, on va le laisser se reposer. Vous pouvez partir, il ne risque rien…

-Non, répondit Harry avec véhémence. Dumbledore m'a dit de veiller sur lui.

-D'accord, vous pouvez reste. Prévenez-moi quand il se réveillera.

-Okay…

Harry resta pendant la nuit au chevet et finit par s'endormir. En se réveillant le matin suivant, il s'étira et fit malencontreusement tomber une fiole de potion à terre qui éclata. Il allait la ramasser, mais, en prenant un éclat, il se coupa. Harry ne se rendit pas compte que l'odeur de sang avait réveillé Draco, qui gémit.

-Hum…

Harry releva la tête.

-Draco, ça va ? Tu n'as pas trop mal ?

-Tu sens bon…

Draco se mit assis dans le lit, se pencha pour prendre le doigt d'Harry et le mit dans sa bouche, puis il gémit de plaisir.

-Hum…

Draco se rendit compte de ce qu'il faisait. Il lâcha le doigt d'Harry et se recula du lit, tombant de l'autre côté.

-Pardon… Je… Excuse-moi, j'ai été attiré par l'odeur… Je…

Harry tenta de s'approcher.

-Reste où tu es. Ne t'approche pas… Je ne veux pas te sauter dessus. N'avance pas !

-Draco, du calme. Tu ne vas pas me mordre. Ne t'inquiète pas… Je sais que, tu ne le feras pas, alors calme-toi.

-Ha… Harry… Je… Je… Vas… Vas-t-en !

Draco se mit à avoir le souffle saccadé. Il avait une de ses mains placée vers son cœur et son main au sol. Son envie de sang ne faisait que grandir, tellement qu'il commençait à avoir la tête qui tournait. Harry était choqué et inquiet. Il fit le tour du lit et s'accroupit près de Draco.

-Draco… Draco, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as mal où ?

-Harry, vas-t-en !

-Draco, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas !

-Vas-t-en, je ne veux pas te tuer…

-Draco, tu as faim, c'est ça ? Dis-moi…

-Je meure… de faim… Vas-t-en ! Je vais te tuer…

-Non, si tu as faim, mords-moi…

-Non, je…

-Suffit !

Harry prit la tête de Draco et la plaça dans son cou.

-Bois !

-Harry, je ne veux pas !

_Mon Dieu, cette odeur… Hum… Il sent merveilleusement bon…_ , pensa Draco, ses canines sortant. Draco allait le mordre mais se reprit.

-Harry, ne m'oblige pas…

-Bois ! Répondit-il en appuyant sur sa tête.

Draco renifla l'odeur d'Harry. Il avait une odeur sucrée, appétissante cette odeur. Elle lui faisait penser à une fragrance que les Moldus portaient, le déodorant à la vanille. Il adorait cette odeur. Il se mit à sortir sa langue et lécha un point précis de la gorge de sa proie.

« Proie »… Non, ce n'en était pas une. Harry était consentant. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par des petits gémissements venant d'Harry. Il continua ses allées et venues sur ses endroits où il allait mordre. La peau commença à rougir. Draco pencha un peu plus la tête de sa proie consentante et perça de ses crocs cette peau. La réaction d'Harry ne se fit pas attendre. Il tendit puis s'abandonna aux bras puissants de son vampire. Draco se mit à lamper de petites gorgées de sang, qui furent de plus de plus grandes. Harry, quant à lui, s'était abandonné dans une marée de plaisir, plus Draco buvait son sang, plus Harry y prenait du plaisir, tellement, qu'il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il gémissait comme jamais auparavant.

-Hum… ah… oh… Dr… Dra… Draco ! Oh… Hum…

Draco entendant les gémissements de plaisir, retira ses crocs de la gorge d'Harry.

-Ça t'a plu, on dirait…

-Hum… Draco… continue !

-Harry, si je continue, je vais te vider de ton sang…

-Continue…

-Tu souhaites vraiment continuer ?

-Oui !

-Tu me fais confiance, Harry ?

-Oui, bien sûr.

-D'accord, je connais quelque chose de beaucoup mieux.

-Vas-y.

Draco prit sa baguette, ferma les rideaux entourant le lit, y jeta un « Collaporta » et un sort d'insonorisation.

-Voilà nous serons tranquille maintenant, surtout ne t'inquiète pas, je vais être le plus doux possible.

-Okay.

Draco releva Harry, le fit s'allonger sur le lit, se mit accroupi sur lui, une jambe de chaque côté, commença à lui déboutonner sa chemise tout en déposant des baisers papillons sur le torse. Le brun débuta tout doucement à replonger dans mer de plaisir. Draco continua ses baisers tout en taquinant un petit bout de chair rose, puis descendit progressivement sa main à l'entrejambe d'Harry et constata qu'une bosse y avait pris position. Il la frotta en long vas et viens, ce qui fit se cambrer son amant de plaisir.

-Ah… Dr… Draco… Oui… continue… Hum… Ou… Oui…

Le blond, de sa main gauche, entreprit de lents vas et viens sur la verge tendue de son amant, qui fut pris de la fièvre de désir pur. Il ondulait de plus en plus vite et suppliait son vampire d'en faire de même, ce qu'il ne fit malheureusement pas.

-Draco… Plus… Plus vite… En oui… Plus vite…

Son amant remonta sa main droite et présenta trois doigts à la bouche de son brun, qui les lécha avidement. Draco redescendit ladite main à l'entrée inviolée enfin, il l'espérait. Il entra un doigt, puis deux. Harry eut mal.

-Chut… Ne t'inquiète pas, la douleur va passer.

Il entra le troisième doigt, les bougea pour dilater l'antre chaud et humide puis quelques secondes après, il toucha le point de plaisir d'Harry, qui se cambra.

-Hum…

Le vampire répéta l'action plusieurs fois, Harry était haletant de désir. Draco retira ses doigts. Harry eut un gémissement mécontent.

-Continue…

-C'est ce que je vais faire.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il présenta son gland à l'entrée de l'antre d'Harry. Il le fit entrer doucement. Harry cria et laissa échappa une larme. Le blond le laissa prendre son temps, pour que la douleur parte. Il recommença de lents vas et viens sur la verge toujours durcie d'Harry.

-Harry, dis-moi quand tu seras prêt, dit-il.

Après quelques secondes, Harry ondula des hanches. Son vampire comprit et poussa d'un coup de rein rapide. Le brun sentit la douleur affluer de nouveau dans son corps. Il y laissa quelques larmes perler, puis, après quelques coups de butoir, il ressentit une immense vague de désir recouvrir la douleur. Son vampire venait de toucher sa prostate. Il recommença encore et encore, de plus en plus vite. Harry cria et gémit de plaisir.

-Ah oui, Draco… Continue… Oui, plus vite… Oui, comme ça… Plus vite… Encore ah…

-Harry ! Hum… Tu es… Hum… Tu es divin… Hum… Ah… Oui… J'adore… tellement… être… en toi… Hum… Ha… Harry… Hum…

Le blond allait de plus en plus vite, tellement qu'il envoyait Harry au septième ciel à chaque fois qu'il touchait sa prostate.

-Ah… Ah… Ah… Oui… Oui… Ah… Draco ! Continue…

L'envie et le désir de Draco affluait dans tout son corps. Il se pencha sur Harry et le mordit. Le sang de son amant était mille fois meilleur pendant l'acte sexuel, tellement plus riche, qu'il fit monter l'orgasme à son paroxysme et tous deux éjaculèrent dans un râle amoureux.

-Draco… Je t'aime !

-Harry… Moi aussi… Je t'aime !

Le vampire s'effondra sur l'autre jeune homme en ayant préalablement rétracté ses crocs. Il prit sa baguette, jeta un sort de nettoyage, remontant le drap sur eux et enleva les sorts posés. Harry voulut parler, mais Draco ne le laissa pas faire.

-Draco…

-Chut… Dors, maintenant, tu dois récupérer et moi, je suis crevé.

Ils s'endormirent tous les deux, enlacés. Ce n'est seulement qu'à huit heures, que Mrs Pomfresh les découvrit comme ça et décida de les réveiller, pour leur demander quelques explications.

-Hum, Hum, se racla la gorge. Jeunes gens… 

**A suivre…**


	3. Chapter 3

Harry et Draco étaient bien endormis, quand le blond entendit un raclement de gorge, ce qui le réveilla. Il ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre et découvrit Mrs Pomfresh à côté de leur lit.

-M Malfoy, que signifie tout ceci ? Dois-je vous rappeler que vous êtes blessé et que fait M Potter avec vous dans ce lit ?

-Euh…

-Draco ?

-Oui, Harry ?

-Qu'y a-t-il ? Pourquoi tu te réveilles, alors qu'on vient de se coucher ?

-Harry, tu devrais te réveiller, nous avons de la visite.

-Hein ? Mais… Ah, cria-t-il. Mrs Pomfresh.

-Oui, M Potter, vous me devez des explications.

A cet instant, dans un tournoiement de cap, apparut le Professeur Snape.

-Draco, on m'a dit, que tu étais à l'infirmerie… Que t'arri… M Potter ? Draco… ?

-Je sais, des explications. Mais, si je vous donne ces explications, vous devez prêter serment, parce que, je ne veux pas que le vieux citronné le sache.

-Pff, répliqua Harry.

-Harry, laisse-moi finir.

-Pardon…

-Donc, je disais, le serment, vous savez comment ça marche, alors ?

-Draco, pourquoi veux-tu qu'on prête serment seulement pour des explications ? Demandèrent Mrs Pomfresh et Snape.

-Justement, c'est secret, alors me fais-tu confiance, parrain ? Madame ?

L'un comme l'autre ne répondirent pas. Finalement, Mrs Pomfresh prit tout de même la parole.

-D'accord M Malfoy. Cela doit être quelque chose en rapport avec ce qu'il s'est passé hier.

-Oui et nan…

-C'est d'accord Draco…

-Tendez vos mains et répétez après moi… Moi Severus Snape, Poppy Pomfresh, prête serment à Draco Malfoy, lui jure que cette discussion ne sera jamais révélée à autre personne que celles dans cette pièce, sous peine de mort.

-Moi, Severus Snape, prête serment à Draco Malfoy, lui jure que cette discussion ne sera jamais révélée à autre personne que celles dans cette pièce sous peine de mort.

-Moi, Poppy Pomfresh, prête serment à Draco Malfoy, lui jure que cette discussion ne sera jamais révélée à autre personne que celles dans cette pièce sous peine de mort.

-Voilà qui est fait…

-Draco, puis-je te poser une question ?

-Vas-y…

-Pourquoi M Potter, ici présent, n'a pas prêté serment ?

-Tout simplement parce qu'il est mon compagnon, voilà tout…

-D'accord.

-Bon, commençons…

-Euh… si je puis me permettre, M Malfoy, vous devriez peut-être vous habiller avant.

-Ah oui, j'avais oublié…

Severus et Poppy se retournèrent et Draco s'habilla, ainsi qu'Harry. Le blond lui tendit son boxer et son pantalon, qu'il enfila de suite. Mais, quand il voulut se lever pour récupérer sa chemise, à peine eut-il fait un pas, qu'il s'écroula à terre. Draco le vit et dit :

-Harry ! Je t'avais dit de te reposer !

-M Malfoy, qu'arrive-t-il à M Potter ?

Après cette phrase, elle remarqua deux petits trous, à la base du cou d'Harry. Elle n'eut pas le temps de parler, que Snape prit la parole.

-C'est de ça dont tu voulais nous parler, Draco ? De ta transformation en vampire ?

Draco réinstalla Harry sur le lit, en lui disant bien de ne plus faire d'effort.

-Nan, pas tout à fait, Collaporta, Assurdiato. En fait, je ne suis pas tout à fait vampire, ni tout à faire humain, ni sorcier… Je ne sais pas ce que je suis… Je résiste au soleil, aux croix, à l'eau bénite, mais pas aux balles en argent. Je vis encore et je me nourris de sang et d'aliments comme vous. Je suis comme ça depuis les vacances dernières. Je me suis réveillé dans les terres du Manoir, un matin, sans savoir comment j'avais atterri là, et depuis, environ deux mois, je suis espion, pour l'Ordre, non pas pour aider, le vieux, mais pour Harry et aussi pour découvrir, comment je suis devenu ce je suis devenu.

-Oh, mon Dieu ! Pauvre garçon…

-Poppy… Draco, tu dis t'être retrouver sur les terres du Manoir sans savoir comment. Mais, les barrières du Manoir, n'étaient-elles pas en place ? Il faut réfléchir à tout ça. Au fait, comment se fait-il que tu sois à l'infirmerie ? N'as-tu pas une capacité de régénération comme tous les vampires ?

-Ce je faisais là, je me suis fait repérer par Fenrir, en train d'espionner. J'ai réussi à le mettre KO, mais vu que je n'avais pas bu depuis longtemps, il a réussi à me blesser et Harry à insister, pour m'emmener ici. Mrs Pomfresh m'a soigné, mais j'étais trop faible, alors je me suis évanoui et c'est Harry qui m'a réveillé en se coupant le doigt. Vous devinez la suite, c'est pour ça que j'ai dit à Harry de se reposer.

-Fenrir ? Mais tu es sûr que ça va ?

-Oui, Oncle Sev' regarde, fit il en enlevant sa chemise, puis les bandes à moitié défaites à cause de sa nuit débauche.

-Stupéfiant, jeune homme.

-Oui, c'est grâce à Harry. Il m'a forcé à le mordre.

-Tu étais vraiment mort de faim, alors…

-Oui bon… Mrs Pomfresh, est-ce qu'il serait possible, que nous ayons nos petits déjeuners ici au lieu de la Grande Salle, car Harry n'est pas vraiment en forme pour arriver jusque-là.

-Ou bien sûr… Dobby.

-Mrs Pomfresh, que désir Mrs Pomfresh, madame ?

-Dobby peux-tu apporter deux déjeuners pour ces jeunes gens, s'il vous plait.

-Oui, Mrs Pomfresh, Dobby fera comme Mrs Pomfresh voudra. M Malfoy, M Harry Potter, Monsieur, qu'est-il arrivé à M Harry Potter, monsieur…

-Ne t'inquiète pas Dobby juste une petit anémie, c'est rien…

-D'accord, j'apporte vos petits déjeuners, M Harry Potter, monsieur, dit-il avant de disparaitre.

-Harry, il te parle toujours comme ça ? Il n'avait pas le même comportement chez moi.

-Ah Ah, on se demande pourquoi ?

-Bon, je vous laisse, soyez à l'heure à mon cours.

-Oui, Oncle Sev'.

-Oui, Professeur.

Deux semaines plus tard, Harry était la Tour Gryffondor, dans la Salle Commune, en train de jouer aux échecs avec Ron, se faisant laminer comme toujours.

-Ron, 'Mione, je dois vous avouer quelque chose…

-Tu es gay, c'est ça ?

-Ron ! On avait dit en douceur.

-Mais, 'Mione…

-Ecoute Harry, nous le savons déjà depuis longtemps, presque un an…

-Comment ?

-On a remarqué, Mione et moi, que tu matais Malfoy. Que tu faisais exprès de l'énerver, pour pouvoir le toucher, et c'est là qu'on… Que Mione a su…

-Ce n'était pas tout à fait ça, que…

-Ça aussi, on le sait, Harry.

-Oui, mec, on sait que tu sors avec la Fouine…

-Ron ! Oui, bon, on sait que tu sors avec Draco.

-Comment tu fais, pour sortir avec, Harry ? C'est Malfoy, quand même !

-Ron !

-Oui, excuse-moi Harry, tu sors avec qui tu veux, si c'est Malfoy, je suis à fond avec toi…

-Bon, vous m'écoutez maintenant ! Il n'y a pas que de ça qu'on doit vous parler ! Draco et moi, on voudrait vous parler seuls à seuls de quelque chose, que je ne peux pas vous dire et que Dumbledore ne doit pas savoir, nous devons nous rejoindre ce soir à la Salle-sur-Demande, pour en parler à 21h, vous viendrez ?

-Oui, Harry, nous viendrons.

-D'accord, mec !

Le soir même, à 21h, ils se rejoignirent tous à la Salle-sur-Demande. Harry et Draco étaient déjà installés dans la salle, quand ses deux amis arrivèrent à 21h. Ils entrèrent et saluèrent Harry, ainsi que Malfoy.

-Salut Draco.

-Malfoy…

-Granger, Weasley…

-Draco, je t'ai déjà dit de faire un effort. Appelle-les par leur prénom.

-Laisse Harry, c'est rien. De quoi vouliez-vous nous parler ? Demanda-t-elle, en s'asseyant sur l'un des divans de la salle, qui était, pour cette fois, transformée en un magnifique salon, dans les tons sobres.

-Harry, es-tu sûr de vouloir leur dire ? As-tu une confiance totale en eux ?

-Oui, j'ai une confiance totale en eux. Ce sont mes meilleurs amis.

-D'accord, mais c'est toi qui leur dit.

-Si tu veux… Rectifie si je me trompe. Ce que je veux dire, Draco… c'est qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose pendant les vacances d'été et que quelque chose l'a changé.

-Ouais, il a changé de camp, on le sait ça.

-Weasel, ne lui coupe pas la parole !

-C'est bon, elle se calme la Fouine !

-Ron ! Tais-toi et laisse Harry finir !

-Merci 'Mione… Draco, calme-toi. Je ne veux pas que tu lui fasses du mal , ce sont mes amis…

-Oui, pardon… Les instincts qui prennent le dessus.

-Bon, je disais… Il lui est arrivé quelque chose vers la fin des vacances, Draco s'est réveillé en plein milieu d'un terrain de son manoir, sans savoir ce qu'il y faisait et il s'est rendu compte, qu'il avait changé, qu'il faisait des choses, que les Sorciers ne faisaient pas et qu'il avait certaines aptitudes vampiriques, sans en être un. Qu'il avait certains avantages et inconvénients, il n'est pas tout à fait vampire, pas tout à fait humain et pas tout à fait sorcier. C'est pour ça qu'au début, il jouait les espions, pour savoir ce qu'il lui était arrivé, mais après, il jouait les espions pour moi.

-Harry, tu me dis que Draco a les avantages d'un vampire, sans en être un ?

-Ce n'est pas tout à fait ça, montre-lui Draco.

Draco se leva de sa place à côté d'Harry et se dirigea vers Hermione. Harry le suivit. Draco ferma les yeux, puis, quelques secondes après, fit sortir ses crocs et ouvrit ses yeux, il avait des petits reflets dorés à l'intérieur.

-Draco, que fais-tu ?

-Je te montre Gran… Hermione, tu vois, ses deux longues dents sont mes canines, mes crocs si tu préfères.

-Ouah ! Je peux ?

-Vas-y.

-Hermione, ne te coupe pas.

-Harry, je ne peux boire que ton sang. C'est ce que je voulais te dire ce soir. J'ai voulu ne pas y croire, mais c'est vrai.

-Comment ça ? Me dis pas que tu prends mon meilleur pote pour un frigo ?

-Ron !

-Non, mec. Que tu sortes avec, je m'en fous. Mais, qu'il te prenne pour son garde-manger, ça, nan, pas question ! Il n'en est pas question, la Fouine ! Je m'en fous que tu sois vampire ou pas, tu ne le mordras pas !

-Pff ! Tu crois, que tu vas me faire peur, Weasel ? Et tu arrives trop tard. J'ai déjà mordu, Harry et il m'est lié.

-C'est ce qu'on va voir !

Ron sortit sa baguette, Draco aussi. Le roux lança un « Expeliarmus » sur Draco, qui fut à peine affecté, mais ça le mit dans une colère noire. Ses crocs s'allongèrent plus et ses yeux devinrent complètement rouges.

-Ca, Weasel, tu vas le regretter !

Harry enserra Draco et lui parla.

-Draco, calme-toi ! Ce n'est rien… Je t'avais dit que Ron était colérique, alors calme-toi. Ne vas pas le blesser, car si Dumbledore l'apprend, tout ça n'aura servi à rien…

-Draco, Harry a raison, calme-toi. Quant à toi, idiot, on va parler tous les deux !

-C'est bon, Draco, c'est rien. Draco, que fais-tu ?

-Ta main, tu saignes…

-Oh ça ? C'est rien… Tiens, tu veux t'en occuper ?

-Nan, j'ai déjà eu ce qu'il me fallait en début de semaine.

-Draco, tu es sûr ? Parce que tu me fais la même tête qu'il y a deux semaines…

-Oui… C'est… bon… Ça va… passer…

-Draco, que t'arrive-t-il ? Tu as mal quelque part ?

-Nan, c'est bon… Ça… Ça va… passer…

-Hermione, je vois que tu as compris. Cette bourrique ne veut pas me mordre et quand il le fait, il prend le strict minimum et après il me fait une crise de manque.

-Draco, si Harry te dit que c'est bon, c'est que ça l'est.

-Si… je… dis… que… ça…

-Draco, maintenant ça suffit ! Viens ici et mords-moi !

-Nan !

-Draco !

-Ron, tu vois ce que tu as provoqué ?

-Hey Malfoy, t'es sûr que ça va ? Je suis désolé. Malfoy !

Draco s'était écroulé à terre, le souffle saccadé.

-Draco, maintenant ça suffit, mords-moi. 'Mione, aides-moi à l'assoir sur la banquette.

Hermione et Harry l'installèrent sur la banquette. Harry prit la tête de Draco et la cala dans son cou.

-Maintenant, tu bois !

-Nan !

-Draco, Harry t'a autorisé à le faire… Fais-le !

-Malfoy, si Harry te le dit, fais-le !

-Nan… Je… ne… supporte… plus… je… suis… un… monstre…

-Draco ? Draco ! Draco ! Hurla Harry.

-Harry, je crois qu'il s'est évanoui…

-Hermione, vas vite chercher Mrs Pomfresh et toi, Ron, vas chercher Snape vite. Je te jure Ron, que s'il lui arrive quelque chose, je ne te parlerais plus jamais ! Maintenant, vas chercher Snape.

Hermione était partie chercher Poppy, quant à Ron, il était parti à toute vitesse, direction les cachots. Pendant ce temps-là, Harry était inquiet. Il savait que tout n'était pas la faute de Ron, mais aussi de la faute de Draco. Cet idiot refusait de le mordre, on ne sait pour quelle raison.

Hermione arriva à l'infirmerie, elle cherchait Mrs Pomfresh.

-Mrs Pomfresh ! Mrs Pomfresh !

-Oui, oui, qu'y a-t-il ?

-C'est Draco. Il s'est évanoui…

-Pourquoi ? Comment ?

-Je n'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer. Harry est paniqué, il ne sait pas quoi faire. Draco ne bouge plus…

-Je vous suis.

Elles se dépêchèrent de rejoindre la Salle-sur-Demande. Pendant ce temps, Ron, arrivé aux cachots, frappa à la porte du bureau du Professeur Snape.

-Professeur ?

-Que voulez-vous, Weasley ?

-Professeur, c'est Malfoy… Il a eu un malaise.

-Que lui est-il arrivé ?

-C'est de ma faute, Professeur.

-Où est-il ?

-La Salle-sur-Demande.

-Je vous suis.

Dans la Salle-sur-Demande, Harry était complètement paniqué. Draco ne se réveillait pas. Harry lui avait mis son doigt blessé dans la bouche, pour qu'il se réveille et le mordre, mais il n'avait pas réagi. L'odeur du sang n'avait aucun résultat.

-Draco ? Draco, s'il te plait, réveilles-toi. Je t'en prie, réveilles-toi, mon Amour. Je t'aime, ne me laisse pas ! Draco, commença à pleurer le jeune homme. Draco, allez, mords-moi…

Hermione, Mrs Pomfresh, Ron et le Professeur Snape étaient devant le tableau de la Salle-sur-Demande. La jeune femme passa trois fois devant et le porte apparut. Ils entrèrent et tombèrent sur un Harry complètement paniqué et en pleurs. Mrs Pomfresh accourut vers eux.

-M Potter, que lui est-il arrivé ?

-Madame, Draco a fait une crise de manque et il ne veut plus se réveiller…

-D'accord, je vais l'ausculter.

Poppy lança des sorts pour discerner ce que Draco avait et Snape demanda des explications.

-M Potter, que s'est-il passé pour que vous soyez dans un tel état ? Expliquez-vous.

-Pro… Professeur Snape, Draco et moi voulions leur avouer notre secret. Nous… l'avons fait… mais… Mais Draco n'avait bu depuis le début de la semaine… et… et…

Harry éclata en sanglots dans les bras d'Hermione et Ron continua.

-Tout est ma faute, Professeur. Je me suis énervé contre Draco, parce que je croyais qu'il prenait Harry pour un frigo. J'étais colère et quand il m'a dit qu'il l'avait mordu, j'ai éclaté. Je lui ai jeté un « Expeliarmus » mais, ça ne lui a rien fait. Par contre, j'ai blessé Harry à la main et Draco l'a senti. Ensuite, Harry lui a demandé de s'en occuper, mais il n'a rien fait. Il a dit qu'il ne voulait plus le mordre. Il a commencé à se sentir mal. Je me suis excusé de mon geste, mais Draco, lui ne voulait toujours pas le mordre. Harry le forçait et là, il a eu un malaise.

-Je n'ai… pas… réussi à… le… réveillé…

-M Potter, pourquoi est-ce que Draco ne veut plus vous mordre ?

-Je ne sais pas…

Mrs Pomfresh rejoignit le groupe et leur annonça le résultat de ses examens sur Draco.

-M Potter, je crains de ne pas avoir de très bonnes nouvelles à vous annoncer… M Malfoy est tombé dans un coma magique et ce, pour une raison, il combat son nouvel état. M Malfoy combat sa nature de mi-vampire… Il s'en est tellement retiré, qu'il en tombait dans le coma et seul lui, peut s'en sortir.

**A suivre…**


	4. Chapter 4

-Comment ça « il s'en est tellement retiré » ?

-Pour faire simple, M Potter, M Malfoy n'accepte pas sa partie vampire. Il combat tellement sa nouvelle nature, qu'il en est tombé dans le coma.

Harry resta complétement hagard, après les révélations de Mrs Pomfresh. Il en tomba accroupi sur le sol, les larmes, tombant en cascade, sur son visage. _Draco, non, tu ne peux pas me faire ça. Tu ne peut me laisser…_ , pensa-t-il.

-Mrs Pomfresh, que va-t-on faire concernant Draco ?

-Que voulez-vous dire, Miss Granger ?

-Professeur, vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

-De quoi parle-t-elle, Severus ?

-Miss Granger vient de me faire penser à ce que l'on va devoir dire aux personnes, qui voudraient savoir ce qu'il est arrivé à M Malfoy.

-Nous n'avons pas le choix Severus, nous allons devoir mentir et cela même à Albus. Ne serait-ce que pour protéger M Malfoy et nous-mêmes de par la même occasion.

Pendant ce temps, Ron s'était accroupi à côté d'Harry, pour s'excuser du mal qu'il avait fait. Mais les mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge. Mrs Pomfresh fit apparaitre un brancard et d'un « Levicorpus », déposa Draco dessus. Harry le vit et dit :

-Que faites-vous ?

-J'emmène ce jeune homme à l'infirmerie.

-Je viens avec vous.

-Soit. Venez, il faut que l'on mette notre version des faits à jour, car je suis sûre qu'Albus vous la demandera.

Mrs Pomfresh, le Professeur Snape, Harry, Ron et Hermione sortirent de la Salle-sur-Demande et se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie. L'infirmière installa Draco sur l'un des lits, lança des sorts de surveillance. Le Professeur Snape lança un sort d'insonorisation et parla :

-Miss Granger, M Weasley, que savez-vous sur la situation dans laquelle se trouve M Malfoy ?

-Les seules choses que nous savons sur la situation est que Draco est un espion pour notre côté, comme vous par le passé, nous venons d'apprendre, qu'il avait certaines capacités vampiriques et qu'il sortait avec Harry.

-Quasiment tout donc Poppy… Comment pouvons-nous faire passer le coma de Draco aux yeux de tous ?

-Severus, je suis sûre que vous avez la même idée que moi. M Malfoy est Préfet-en-Chef, il aurait pu avoir une altercation avec d'autres élèves.

-Je vois… Donc vu, que M Potter, Miss Granger et M Weasley étaient dehors après le couvre-feu et Draco les aurait surpris et il aurait eu des mots et s'en suivit un duel entre Potter et Malfoy. Le jeune Malfoy fut envoyé contre un mur et voilà le résultat.

-Excusez-moi Professeur…

-Qu'y a-t-il, M Weasley ? Ma proposition ne vous plait pas ?

-Non Professeur, ce n'est pas ça… Je… euh… je suis d'accord avec votre proposition, mais au lieu que ça soit Harry, je voudrais que ça soit moi, qui est provoqué Malfoy alors c'est moi qui en paierait les chaudrons cassés.

-Et bien, M Weasley, vous faites preuve de maturité pour une fois…

-Bon, si tout le monde est d'accord, je vais appeler Albus. Veillez juste à ce qu'il ne voit pas la supercherie…

-C'est d'accord Mrs Pomfresh, répondit Hermione.

L'infirmière alla prévenir le Directeur par Cheminette. Le Professeur alla se placer à côté du lit de Draco où Harry s'était assis. Severus allait commencer une discussion quand quelques secondes après, le Directeur fit son apparition.

-Mrs Pomfresh vient de me prévenir d'une altercation dans les couloirs. Que s'est-il passé, jeunes gens ?

-C'est de ma faute, Professeur. On est allés à la Salle-sur-Demande pour s'entrainer au duel et quand nous sommes sortis, nous avons croisé Malfoy. Comme à son habitude, il nous a insultés Hermione et moi. Je me suis énervé, j'ai sorti baguette et lui ai lancé un « Expeliarmus » et, vu que j'étais furieux, le sort l'a fait voler jusqu'au mur où il s'est cogné. Là, Harry m'a crié dessus. Il m'a demandé pourquoi j'avais fait ça. J'ai essayé de m'expliquer, mais il ne veut plus me parler…

-Nous pensions qu'Harry et Draco sont ensemble. Je crois que, c'est pour qu'Harry est cet état-là, depuis tout à l'heure, dit Hermione, montrant son meilleur ami, prostré sur sa chaise.

-Je vois, M Weasley. Je vais en informer vos parents, vous allez être sanctionné et des points seront retirés à votre Maison. Je vais être obligé de prévenir le père de M Malfoy de l'état de santé de son fils. Ne vous inquiétez pas M Weasley, vous ne risquez pas son courroux. Si vous restez respectueux envers sa personne, cela va de soi.

-Poppy, pouvez-vous me faire un compte rendu de l'état du jeune du jeune Malfoy, s'il vous plait ?

-Bien sûr, Albus. M Malfoy a reçu un fort coup à la tête, ce qui a occasionné un hématome sous-dural aigu, ce qui veut dire que suite, au choc un hématome s'est formé dans son cerveau ce, qui a occasionné un épanchement de sang, qui lui a causé le coma. Ce jeune homme ne peut être déplacé, que pour des soins tout autre déplacement lui serait fatal.

-Bien, Poppy. Je vais de suite informer Lucius par hibou postal.

Le Directeur repartit par là où il était venu. Hermione posa une question à l'infirmière.

-Madame, je viens de me souvenir de quelque chose que Draco a dite à Harry, quand Ron lui a dit qu'il le prenait pour un frigo. Il a dit qu'il était lié et de par ce fait, il ne pouvait boire que le sang d'Harry. Comment allez-vous faire pour nourrir Draco, vu qu'il est dans le coma ?

-Pour vous répondre, Miss Granger, Draco est encore un sorcier, il peut se nourrir comme les humains. Mais, il lui faudra toujours une quantité de sang pour satisfaire sa partie vampire, il nous suffira seulement de lui faire prendre une Potion pour contrer sa faim, expliqua Mrs Pomfresh.

-Vous êtes sûre que cela va suffire, pour le nourrir. Vous avez dit qu'il était dans le coma, il va se réveiller au moins ?

-Ne vous inquiétez pas M Weasley, la vie de M Malfoy n'est pas en question… Il faut seulement qu'il ne fasse qu'un avec sa partie sorcière et sa partie vampire, seulement quand il aura fait cette unification, il se réveillera, enfin espérons… La conscience est une chose compliquée, dit l'infirmière.

-Il est plus que temps pour deux Gryffondor de rentrer à leur dortoir. Suivez-moi, je vous y accompagne, dit le Professeur Snape.

Le Professeur Snape et les deux Gryffondor partirent. L'infirmière se tourna vers Harry, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé de sa place. Elle essaya de le faire se lever et coucher dans le lit d'à côté, mais il ne réagissait pas, l'une de ses mains cramponnée à l'une des mains de Draco. Mrs Pomfresh avait beau l'appeler, essayer de le bouger, rien n'y faisait. Elle réussit avec beaucoup peine, à lui enlever la main de Draco et à le soulever de sa chaise. Mais, dès qu'il s'aperçut qu'il n'était plus en contact avec la main de son blond, il commença à s'agiter comme un dératé et à crier. L'infirmière fut obligée de lui lancer un sortilège de sommeil. Elle mit d'un sort sur le lit d'à côté, elle le changea et lui fit prendre une Potion de Sommeil sans rêve.

**A suivre…**


	5. Chapter 5

Le matin suivant, Ron n'attendit pas Hermione pour descendre déjeuner. Il savait que les Serpentard avaient eu vent de ce qui s'était passé la veille. Il avait décidé d'en assumer les conséquences. Il descendit dans la Grande Salle. Plus il avançait, plus il entendait les autres élèves chuchoter derrière son dos. Une fois arrivé à sa table, il n'accorda aucun regard et se servit un bol de chocolat chaud. Les élèves de sa Maison discutaient à voix basse en jetant de temps à autres vers lui. Cela commençait à l'exaspérer. Il se dépêcha de finir son bol, quand Seamus lui posa une question.

-Dis Ron, tu connais la nouvelle rumeur ?

-Non, mais, tu vas me le dire…

-Eh bien, en fait…

-Laisse-moi deviner… Elle parle de moi.

-Dis Ron, tu l'as vraiment fait ? Je veux dire, envoyer Malfoy contre un mur ?

-Si tu veux tout savoir, oui, j'ai vraiment envoyé Malfoy contre le mur, mais, j'étais tellement en colère que j'y ai mis trop de puissance et je lui ai fracassé le crâne.

-Ouah, trop fort, Ron, il ne risque pas de nous emmerder pendant un moment.

-Non, mais, t'entends ce que tu dis ?! J'ai failli le tuer ! Et toi, tout ce que tu trouves à dire, c'est « Trop fort, Ron ! » en plus, Harry ne me parle plus. Il m'en veut d'avoir agi comme un Scroute-à-pétard.

-Pourquoi Harry t'en-veut-il ? Ils ne peuvent pas se piffrer ces deux-là.

-Pourquoi tu veux savoir pourquoi ? Je vais te dire pourquoi ! Parce que j'ai abimé son cher et tendre. Oui, tu as bien compris notre cher Sauveur sort avec la fouine. Je me suis fait incendier, insulter, puis, plus rien. J'ai essayé de lui parler, de m'excuser auprès de lui, mais il nous a fait un choc post-traumatique. Voilà, maintenant que tout le monde sait ce qui s'est passé hier, vous allez me lâcher la grappe, okay ?!

Ron retourna à son petit-déjeuner. Il n'avait pas très faim, il prit un croissant et sortit de la salle. De son côté, le Directeur Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore se leva de sa chaise et entama un discours.

-Du calme, jeunes gens, vous avez sûrement déjà entendu la nouvelle… Il est vrai que le jeune Malfoy a été quelque peu malmené hier soir. Mais, son état ne met pas sa vie en danger. Son compagnon est à ses côtés. Il a été un peu choqué, mais, va bien. Bien sûr, Monsieur Lucius Malfoy a été prévenu et il viendra dès que possible. La personne ayant commis « l'agression », sera punie en conséquence. C'est pour ça, qu'il n'y a pas enlevé des points à sa Maison. Du calme… Son acte n'étant ni de l'autorité des professeurs de la mienne. Elle relève des parents de la victime, soit les Malfoy. Maintenant que les choses sont claires, je ne tolérerai aucune vendetta envers Mr Weasley, ou la personne sera punie, selon la gravité de son acte. Vous pouvez terminer votre déjeuner.

Ainsi, c'est sur cette dernière phrase qu'il mit un terme à son discours. Il enfourna un bonbon au citron, se leva et sortit de la Grande Salle. De son côté, Severus se félicita. Son idée avait l'air d'avoir fonctionnée, Weasley avait joué son rôle à la perfection. Il finit lui aussi de déjeuner et se rendit à son bureau, pour préparer son prochain cours, Serpentard/Poufsouffle, premières années. Il adorait son travail, faire peur à ses élèves, les pousser dans leurs retranchements, les rendre meilleur, les pousser à se dépasser… Il adorait surtout avec Potter. Il suffisait de titiller un peu et c'était parti. Ce qu'il pouvait

s'amuser ! C'était vraiment jouissif ! Sentir la peur, ou leur détermination. Ainsi, Severus voyait à quelle sorte d'élèves, il avait affaire : forte tête… ou poule mouillée.

Lucius Malfoy, Mangemort de son état, espion à son propre compte, était en cette fraiche soirée de novembre, installé dans son fauteuil fétiche, un verre de Whisky Pur-Feu à la main, pensant au prochain plan, auquel il mettrait, avec la plus grande discrétion fin. Peut-être allait-il envoyer quelques informations à l'Ordre du Poulet, incognito, bien sûr. La chose étant de faire passer l'échec sur des Mangemorts de second ou troisième rang, pour ne pas mettre sa couverture en péril. Que c'était dur de jouer l'espion ! Lucius prit une gorgée de son verre, en savourant ce goût exquis, un Whisky de vingt ans d'âge, un de ses préférés.

Quelques secondes après, une chouette vint le sortir de ses pensées. Elle avait un message accroché à la patte, donc le destinataire n'était autre que lui-même et Narcissa. Il décacheta la lettre et commença la lecture.

Mr, Mrs Malfoy,

Je vous envoie ce courrier, pour vous faire part de l'indicent qui a eu lieu ce soir. En effet, lors de sa ronde habituelle, votre fils Draco Malfoy a eu une altercation avec plusieurs élèves. Un de ces élèves a eu la malheureuse idée de lui lancer un sort de Désarmement, qui a vu sa puissance décuplée par la colère de celui-ci. Cela a eu pour conséquence de pousser votre fils contre le mur, qui se trouvait derrière lui, à ce moment précis. Le choc a occasionné un traumatisme crânien, le plongeant ainsi, dans le coma.

Votre présence est de fait, requise demain matin. Afin que vous receviez de plus amples informations. Bien à vous,

Le Directeur de Poudlard,

Albus Dumbledore.

A.D.

Une fois sa lecture terminée, Lucius fut furieux. Qui avait osé poser la main sur son précieux fils, la prunelle de ses yeux, la seule bonne chose qu'il ait réalisée dans sa vie ?! Le misérable cancrelat allait le regretter ! On ne touchait pas à un Malfoy sans en payer le prix. Le blond but le reste de son verre, alors qu'un sourire cruel prenait place sur son beau visage.

En se réveillant ce matin-là, Harry eut la sensation qu'il lui manquait quelque chose. Il avait un étrange pressentiment… Il étendit ses bras et ne sentit que du vent. Il se releva en sursaut, cherchant. Il tourna son regard vers la droite et là, il le vit, étendu sur le lit, à côté du sien. Il descendit de celui-ci, si vite qu'un vertige le prit. Il se rattrapa à la table de chevet, en attendant que ça passe.

Puis il fit le tour du lit de Draco, fit apparaitre, par Magie, sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, un fauteuil très confortable, de style ancien, dans les tons rouge velours sombre. Harry s'y installa, reprit la main de Draco, lui parlant, lui demandant de revenir, de ne pas le laisser tout seul. Il lui demanda qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire si Dumbledore lui posait des questions, ou pire, si ses parents venaient le retirer à lui… Harry commença à pleurer, puis, à sangloter, pour finir par se rendormir, la tête sur la main du blond.

C'est deux heures plus tard, que l'infirmière le trouva ainsi, endormi. Quand elle s'approcha pour le réveiller, un dôme se forma autour des deux jeunes hommes. Pomfresh en fut surprise, mais n'insista pas. Elle allait attendre que le jeune brun se réveille. Elle retourna à son bureau, remplir quelques papiers en attente.

Une demi-heure après le début des cours, deux élèves firent leur entrée dans l'infirmerie. Ceux-ci n'étaient autres que Blaise Zabini et Theodore Nott. Le jeune métis n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette. Le jeune Nott appela donc l'infirmière.

-Mrs Pomfresh ! Mrs Pomf…

-Chut Mr Nott, que voulez-vous ?

-C'est Blaise, madame, il ne se sent pas bien.

-Soit, venez ici, Mr Zabini, dit-elle avant de l'examiner un instant. C'est vrai que vous n'avez pas l'air bien… Installez-vous sur le lit derrière vous.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, que Blaise se précipita vers la corbeille à côté du lit de Draco et y vida son estomac. Le jeune homme posa sa tête sur ladite corbeille, le souffle court, son crâne sur le point d'exploser. Il posa ses mains sur la table de chevet, fait qui surprit Pomfresh, puisqu'Harry n'avait pas mis son bouclier. Blaise remarqua alors à côté de qui, il était. Potter ? Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il fait à l'infirmerie ? pensa-t-il. Il regarda qui était installé dans le lit et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant Draco, son meilleur ami. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?!

Blaise passa de la surprise à la colère, en un temps record. Qu'est-ce que le Griffon de malheur lui avait fait ?! Revigoré, Blaise allait agripper Potter, mais, il fut repousser par une bulle bleue douloureuse au toucher. Il se tourna vers l'infirmière.

-Vous pouvez m'expliquer ce qui se pas…, commença-t-il avant de replonger la tête dans la corbeille.

-Je vais vous expliquer, mais, allez-vous installer sur le lit là-bas, que je vous ausculte.

Blaise se releva un peu pantelant, Pomfresh l'aida à marcher jusqu'audit lit, l'y installant par la suite.

-Alors, Mr Zabini, à part des nausées, vous avez mal autre part ?

-Oui, j'ai mal à la tête et au ventre depuis hier soir.

-Voyons voir ça, dit-elle en lançant un sort de diagnostic, trouvant une infection alimentaire. Accio Potion .C. Buvez cela, jeune homme. Vous avez dû manger quelque chose de pas frais.

-Madame, vous pouvez m'expliquer, maintenant, s'il vous plait ?

-Oui, jeune homme, mais si j'apprends qu'il y a eu un quelconque problème concernant ce que je vais vous dire, vous aurez affaire à moi. Est-ce bien compris ?

-Oui, madame.

-Bien… Concernant ce qui s'est passé hier soir, si j'ai bien tout compris, Mr Weasley, Potter et Miss Granger, sur l'autorisation du Directeur, étaient partis s'entrainer dans la Salle-sur-Demande. Quand ils sont sortis, Mr Malfoy les a interpellés. Ils ont eu des mots… Mr Weasley a sorti sa baguette et a lancé un sort de Désarmement sur Mr Malfoy, qui a été multiplié en force. Cela a eu pour conséquence d'envoyer ce jeune homme contre le mur qui se trouvait derrière lui. Le jeune Mr Malfoy a un traumatisme crânien, dû au choc, l'ayant plongé dans le coma.

-Et Potter, madame ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?

-A ce que j'ai compris, Mr Potter et Mr Malfoy entretiennent une relation de couple et c'est Mr Potter qui a remonté les bretelles de Mr Weasley et maintenant, il est comme amorphe. Pour ce qui est du bouclier que vous avez vu, je ne sais pas comment il a réussi à le placer… Bon, maintenant, vous allez dormir, plus tard les questions !

Peu de temps après, les portes de l'infirmerie se rouvrirent et un grand homme blond entra. Mrs Pomfresh alla à sa rencontre.

-Mr Malfoy, vous venez pour avoir des renseignements sur l'état de santé de votre fils, je suppose.

-Oui, pour quoi d'autre ?! Répliqua-t-il sarcastiquement.

-Mr Malfoy, veuillez baisser le ton dans mon infirmerie !

-Je ferai comme bon me semble !

-Non, vous ne ferez pas comme il vous plait ! C'est mon infirmerie. Par ailleurs, vous allez réveiller les élèves qui s'y reposent.

-Soit… Ne me faites pas perdre mon temps et donnez-moi ce pourquoi je suis ici.

-Votre fils est juste là, s'exclama l'infirmière, en montrant le jeune Malfoy à son père, qui s'approcha et vit Potter, qui tenait la main de son fils.

-Qu'est-ce que Potter fait ici ? Et dans cette position, qui plus est ?

-Il faut en comprendre qu'Albus ne vous a l'a pas dit…

-Dit quoi, je vous prie ?

-Mr Potter et votre fils… sont comme qui dirait, en couple.

-Pourquoi est-il ici ?

-Eh bien, quand tout s'est passé, il était là. Mr Potter a été choqué par ce qu'il s'est passé. Il a incendié son ami, l'a presque frappé, puis après, il s'est tu. Il s'est accroché à la main de votre fils, ne faisant que ça, assis sur une chaise. Quand j'ai voulu l'en détacher, pour le mettre à dormir dans le lit d'à côté, il s'est déchainé, m'a frappée. J'ai dû le mettre sous sortilège pour l'endormir. Et, ce matin, en me levant aux aurores, je l'ai vu là, assis sur un fauteuil, tenant de nouveau la main de votre fils, mais quand…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Lucius s'approcha encore un peu du lit, quand un dôme bleu prit place.

-C'est ce que je voulais vous dire… Le jeune Mr Potter semble activer un dôme devant chaque personne en qui il n'a pas confiance ou qu'il ne connait pas.

-Vous voulez insinuer par là, que Potter ne me fait pas confiance ?

-Je pense qu'il ne le fait pas consciemment. Il l'a placé devant moi, quand j'ai voulu le réveillé, alors…

Elle fut de nouveau couper, car Harry avait baissé le dôme. Lucius s'avança encore plus près et posa une de ses mains sur l'épaule du jeune brun. L'infirmière voulut faire de même, mais le Griffon remit en place le dôme.

-Ben ça ! Je n'y comprends rien… Comment est-ce possible ? Mr Malfoy, pouvez-vous réveiller Harry, s'il vous plait ?

-Après, vous m'expliquerez ce qu'à mon fils et vous appellerez la personne responsable de son état ?

-Oui, Mr Malfoy, ceci est prévu. Maintenant, veuillez réveiller Mr Potter.

Lucius se pencha vers l'oreille d'Harry et murmura Prenez soin de mon fils, ou il vous en coûtera, Potter. Puis, il le secoua pour le réveiller.

-Potter, debout !

Harry remua, raffermissant sa prise sur la main de Draco et ouvrit les yeux. Il regarda autour de lui et c'est là qu'il vit Lucius Malfoy, à côté de lui. Le dôme flancha un peu, puis lança une vague à travers la pièce, déstabilisant ainsi l'infirmière. Harry se recroquevilla sur son fauteuil.

-Potter, veuillez arrêter vos simagrées ! Je ne vais pas vous tuer.

Harry se détendit un peu, mais tenait toujours fermement la main de Draco.

-Mr Potter, voudriez-vous bien baisser votre bouclier, je vous prie ? Il faut que j'examine le jeune Mr Malfoy.

Le dôme bleu baissa, Mrs Pomfresh contourna le lit et vérifia l'état du jeune homme. Elle alla chercher une Potion nutritive et une coupe-faim et d'un coup de baguette, les fit disparaitre dans l'estomac du blondinet.

-Bien, maintenant, les explications ! Je vais envoyer une note pour que Mr Weasley vienne.

Pomfresh retourna dans son bureau pour écrire la note et Harry replaça son dôme avec toujours Mr Malfoy à l'intérieur. Lucius fit le tour du lit, regarda autour de lui et ne vit que Potter. Il se pencha sur son fils, déposa un baiser sur son front et déplaça une de ses mèches blondes, derrière l'oreille. Il lui caressa ensuite la joue, un micro-sourire sur le visage, d'ordinaire glacial de plus vieux. Il tourna son regard vers le brun, menaçant.

-Un mot de tout ceci, Potter, et vous serez mort avant d'avoir dit le mot « Quidditch » !

Harry le regarda dans les yeux et acquiesça en souriant. Lucius reprit place un instant avant que l'infirmière ne revienne vers eux.

-Ca y est, Mr Malfoy, Mr Weasley ne devrait pas tarder.

-Maintenant, j'exige de connaitre l'état de santé de mon fils !

-Avant de vous le dire, Mr Malfoy, je voudrais vous demander de ne pas trop en vouloir à Mr Weasley, car, comme vous le voyez, rien de bon ne se passe dans les moments de colère.

Elle lui réexpliqua ce dont il avait pris connaissance grâce à la lettre qui avait reçu la veille.

-Combien de temps restera-t-il dans cet état ?

-Je ne le sais pas, moi-même…

-Comment ça, vous ne savez pas ?! Votre travail est de le soigner et vous me dites que vous ne savez pas ! S'exclama le blond, furieux.

-Cela dépend de votre fils et uniquement de lui.

-Comment ça ?

-Ce que je veux dire, c'est que, quand la blessure sera guérie, -ce qui est presque fait-, votre fils sera le seul à pouvoir décider de sortir ou non du coma et cette décision peut durer un jour comme une semaine, comme un mois ou même un an. Il sera le seul à décider et je ne peux rien y faire.

Lucius fulminait. Son fils, la chair de sa chair, avait été blessé et il n'y pouvait rien ! A quoi bon être espion, s'il ne pouvait pas protéger la seule personne chère à son cœur ? Un bruit le sortit de ses pensées ; la porte de l'infirmerie s'était ouverte, sur un jeune homme roux, dont l'uniforme était celui de Gryffondor.

-C'est donc toi l'importun qui a osé toucher à mon fils ?! J'exige des explications !

-Nous venions de sortir de la Salle-sur-Demande quand Mal… euh… Draco est arrivé. Nous avons eu une altercation. J'étais tellement en colère que j'ai sorti ma baguette et lui ait lancé un Expeliarmus. Mon sort a augmenté en puissance et l'a envoyé contre le mur. Harry était tellement furieux contre moi, qu'il m'a insulté, il m'a dit ensuite que je venais de blesser son petit-ami. Quand j'ai vu ce que j'avais fait, j'ai tout de suite regretté mon geste. Je vous prie de m'excuser. Je regrette sincèrement et accepterai n'importe quelle punition de votre part…

-Espèce de sal ver à crasse ! Tu vas subir ma colère pour t'en être pris à un Malfoy !

Lucius saisit sa baguette sous l'œil avisé de l'infirmière et d'Harry, la pointa vers Weasley, prononçant le sortilège de torture. Mais, il ne put finir, car Harry s'était levé et avait agrippé des deux mains, la baguette du blond.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites, Potter ? Lâchez-moi !

Harry secoua la tête et son dôme passa au rouge et une décharge s'élança vers Ron, qui l'a pris de plein fouet. Il essaya de rester debout, mais flancha et posa un genou à terre. Pomfresh commença à aller vers lui, mais Ron l'en empêcha.

-C'est rien, madame, je l'ai mérité… Harry, sache que je suis désolé. Pardonne-moi, je t'en prie…

Harry lâcha la baguette et se rassit dans la même position, la main de Draco dans la sienne.

-Potter, vous êtes surprenant. Soit, je laisserai à Dumbledore le choix de la punition. Il faut que je m'en aille. Si quoi que ce soit arrive à mon fils ou à Potter, vous aurez droit à mes représailles, soyez-en assuré !

Sa phrase terminée, il sortit.

A suivre…


	6. Chapter 6

Les jours suivants, Harry ne mangea que peu tout en laissant son bouclier en place. Une habitude se mit en place, le jeune Gryffondor se réveillait, abaissait son dôme pour les soins quotidiens puis le relevait, la main toujours accrochée à celle du blond. Il observait ensuite les personnes qui allaient et venaient, dormait et ainsi de suite.

Cette routine fonctionna pendant une semaine, puis, trop faible, le dôme disparut. C'est à ce moment-là que le brun recommença à manger un peu plus, avant de petit à petit reprendre conscience de ce qu'il était en train de se passer. La deuxième semaine, il reprit totalement sur lui. Il demanda à Mrs Pomfresh depuis combien de temps il était là et ce qu'il s'était passé pendant ce temps. L'infirmière lui raconta et peu à peu, cela lui revint en mémoire.

Il prit le temps de se remettre sur pieds. Ensuite, il se rendit au bureau du Directeur, qui lui demanda sa version des faits. Il expliqua tout. Une fois fini, Harry retourna à la Tour Gryffondor où ses amis le regardaient, surpris et gênés.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Vous voulez ma photo ?! S'exclama le brun, énervé.

-Dis Harry, est-ce que c'est vrai ? Tu sors vraiment avec Malfoy ? Demanda Parvati Patil.

-Pourquoi ?! Ça gêne quelqu'un si je suis gay ? Ou alors, la chose qui vous emmerde, c'est que ça soit Draco Malfoy ?!

-Euh… Non, Harry… Moi, je m'en fiche que tu sois gay. Mais, ça fait bizarre que ce soit un Serpentard. Mais bon… Tu fais ce que tu veux, répondit la jeune indienne.

-Justement, je fais ce que je veux ! Y en a marre d'obéir à n'importe qui ou quoi, de suivre les règles. Maintenant, je ferai ce que je veux, quand je veux ! Et si ça ne plait pas à quelqu'un, qu'il aille se faire foutre !

Les élèves présents, bien que surpris, comprirent qu'il ne fallait pas lui en demander plus, sous peine d'une crise de nerfs monumentale. Une fois remonté dans son dortoir, Harry prit une douche, ferma les rideaux autour de son lit, lança un sort pour refaire celui-ci et se coucha.

Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines que Draco était dans le coma. Son état n'avait pour ainsi dire pas changé. Harry passait tous les jours voir son blond. Pomfresh lui donnait chaque jour des potions nutritives et de sang. Mais, depuis quelques jours, il semblait que la potion de sang ne fasse plus autant d'effets. Justement, elle allait en parler à Harry ce jour-là. Le brun passa la porte et s'installa au côté de Draco et demanda des nouvelles comme toujours.

-Eh bien, Mr Potter, dans l'ensemble, tout va bien, mais, il semblerait que la potion de sang ne fasse plus autant d'effets…

-Comment ça, elle ne fait plus d'effets ? Vous m'avez dit qu'il allait bien…

-Je n'ai pas dit qu'elle ne fonctionnait plus… Mais qu'elle n'avait plus autant d'effets. Je me suis ainsi rappelée ce qu'avait dit Miss Granger à ce sujet, que Mr Malfoy ne pouvait prendre que votre sang.

-Et vous voulez en venir… ? Demanda Harry.

-Là où je veux en venir, Mr Potter, c'est qu'il va nous falloir ajouter quelques gouttes de votre sang dans la potion, ensuite, nous verrons si cela fonctionne.

-D'accord, si Draco a besoin de sang, je veux bien lui en donner, répondit le brun, avant de se pencher vers Draco. Dis, mon Beau au bois dormant, tu vas me laisser tout seul encore longtemps ? C'est que je commence à m'ennuyer moi…

Il se pencha alors plus près, et contre son oreille dit :

-Je t'aime Draco, reviens vite vers moi… Je reviendrai à midi pour ce dont on vient de parler, continua le Gryffondor pour Mrs Pomfresh.

~~DMHP~~

**_Qu'est-ce que ce lieu noir et oppressant ? Où suis-je ? Depuis combien de temps ? Pourquoi y suis-je ? Ça me fait peur tout ça…_ ** _Je me lève, essayant de trouver une quelconque sortie. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je marche cependant, ça me parait une éternité. Je me cogne contre des murs, enfin… je pense que ce sont des murs, ne voyant rien, je ne puis l'affirmer avec certitude. Puis, me vient aux oreilles un son, au départ pas plus fort qu'un chuchotement, puis, de plus en plus puissant._

_Ce qui me fait sursauter, cependant, c'est quand je reconnais ce son. C'est un rire à vous glacer le sang et enfin, la personne d'où émane le rire se présente devant moi, illuminée par un néon, quand je vois son visage, je me fige._

_Je me recule, stupéfait. Là, devant moi, se trouve une personne tout de noir vêtue. De longues ailes filandreuses d'un noir charbon effrayant. Mais, le plus surprenant, bien sûr, c'est que cette personne est blonde aux longs cheveux._

_-Alors, surpris, beau blond ? Demanda la silhouette, moqueuse._

_-T'es qui toi ?_

_-Ah, tu n'as pas encore compris, sourit l'autre, en dévoilant ses crocs blancs et lumineux. Je suis ta partie vampire, beau blond._

_-Comment ça, ma partie vampire ? Certes, j'ai certaines capacités vampiriques, mais de là à me faire gober que j'ai une partie vampire, tu me prends pour qui ? Fudge ?! Je suis un Sang-Pur !_

_-Ahah, je te reconnais bien là, tu ne me crois pas. Soit… Tu préfères que je te tue et prenne ta place auprès de notre cher Harry ? Ha… ce sang succulent ! Lança-t-il léchant ses crocs avec gourmandise._

_-Tu ne mettras pas un seul de tes sales crocs sur Harry ou je te transforme en tas de poussière ! Sifflé-je entre mes dents, le fusillant du regard._

_-Oh ? On se rebelle, beau blond ?_

_-Arrête de te foutre de moi, connard ! Je vais te faire la peau !_

_-Allez, viens, je t'attends !_

_Je sors ma baguette de nulle part et engage un combat. L'ange noir sourit. Je lance un sort de découpe qu'il évite tranquillement puis le combat s'active. Je m'énerve et lance de plus en plus de sorts. L'autre a toujours le sourire aux lèvres, évitant ou parant avec facilité mes sorts. Je deviens furieux et échange ma baguette contre une épée, que je sors également du néant. Il cesse de sourire et lui aussi, fait apparaitre une épée. Il ne fait plus seulement que parer, mais je réussis enfin à le blesser au bras, puis au visage. Cependant, je me fais toucher à la jambe._

_Plus le combat avance, plus je suis blessé. Diverses entailles me barrent le visage, les bras, les jambes. Néanmoins, lui aussi est blessé et plus que moi, le combat allant en ma faveur. On continue pendant un moment indéterminé. Mais je remarque ensuite quelques petites choses, qui me troublent. Le duel se poursuit, j'arrête un coup d'épée, avant de me lancer contre l'autre blond. Pourtant, au moment de frapper, je laisse mon épée tomber et me fais empaler par la lame de mon adversaire. Celui-ci est surpris, regarde ce qu'il vient de faire et lâche son épée._

_-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? Demande-t-il, les larmes aux yeux._

_-Parce que j'ai compris, réponds-je, parlant difficilement à cause de la quantité de sang s'échappant de ma bouche._

_J'écarte les bras et serre l'autre blond, m'empalant un peu plus sur l'épée._

_-Compris quoi ? Demande-t-il._

_-Nous sommes la même personne. Tu fais partie de moi, dis-je, toussant, avant de m'écrouler._

_-Draco, il aurait suffi que tu le comprennes plus tôt et tout se serait bien passé. Hey, s'exclame ma partie vampirique, me tenant toujours dans ses bras, me retirant l'épée. Regarde-moi, tu vas aller voir Harry._

_-J'ai tellement froid… Je suis si fatigué…, murmuré-je faiblement._

_-Draco, ne t'endors pas ! Regarde-moi ! Voilà…, s'exclame-t-il alors je me bats pour garder les yeux ouverts. Reste avec moi, fixe-moi. Je vais compter jusqu'à trois et tu pourras enfin t'endormir. Un… deux… trois._

_Il s'évapore et la fumée entre dans mon corps, qui convulse puis ne bouge plus. La pièce disparait ainsi que mon corps._

~~DMHP~~

Au même moment, à l'infirmerie, quatre semaines étaient passées. La potion avec le sang d'Harry fonctionnait plutôt bien. En ce début de semaine, quelque chose d'étrange se passa. Draco commença à bouger les doigts et les jambes. Ensuite, peu à peu, des blessures apparurent sur son corps. Harry, paniqué, se mit à hurler à Mrs Pomfresh :

-Mrs Pomfresh ! Venez vite ! Draco… Draco, il…

L'infirmière arriva quelques secondes plus tard. En voyant les blessures apparaitre toutes seules, elle fut surprise et inquiète, ses yeux s'écarquillant et ses sourcils se fronçant, avant de se reprendre.

-Mr Potter, calmez-vous. Paniquer ne sert à rien, dit-elle.

-Mais, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Je n'en sais encore rien, alors, un peu de calme, s'il vous plait et laissez-moi travailler.

-Lucius… Il faut que je prévienne Lucius que quelque chose est en train de se passer. _Spero Patronum !_ _Mr Malfoy, quelque chose d'étrange se passe avec Draco, venez vite, je vous en prie !_

De plus en plus d'entailles apparaissaient sur le corps de Draco et Harry paniquait de plus en plus à chaque nouvelle blessure.

Au Ministère de Magie, dans le bureau de Lucius Malfoy, celui-ci était en pleine construction du dossier pour son nouveau client quand il vit apparaitre un cerf blanc, translucide, devant lui. Il se demandait comment un Patronus avait pu entrer dans son bureau, cependant, dès qu'il entendit le message, il sut tout de suite d'où et de qui il venait. Ainsi, il prit sa veste et sa canne avant de partir par Cheminette directement à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Harry avait pensé à lui donner le mot de passe dans son message. Il n'eut aucune difficulté à arriver à bon port.

La première chose qu'il vit, fut Harry, pleurant, assis sur son fauteuil qui avait été reculé de sa position habituelle. Avant que son regard se porte sur Mrs Pomfresh s'affairant autour de son fils, les mains ensanglantées. Il se précipita vers le brun et demanda des explications. Harry, le voyant, se jeta dans ses bras.

-Mr Mal… Malfoy… C'est ho… horrible… Je ne sais…sais pas ce… qui se pas… passe… Des blessures… plus ou mo… moins grandes… se sont mi… mises… à apparaitre et… et… Mrs Pomfresh n'a… n'arrive… pas… pas à les… les soigner…, sanglota Harry.

-Potter, depuis combien de temps ? Demanda Lucius, cachant son inquiétude.

-Ca… ça va fai… faire trente mi… minutes et… et c'est de pi… pire en pi… pire. Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce qui se pas… passe ?!

Tout en serrant le brun dans ses bras, Lucius demanda à Pomfresh de lui expliquer ce qui se passait.

-Je ne peux rien vous dire de plus, si ce n'est que si cela continue à empirer de la sorte, votre fils ne tiendra pas le coup.

-Comment ça ? Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose à faire ? Ne restez pas planter là sans rien faire !

-Je fais tout mon possible, Mr Malfoy ! Mais rien ne fonctionne… Maintenant, laissez-moi travailler tranquillement !

**A suivre…**


	7. Chapter 7

Lucius faisait les cent pas, comme un lion en cage, avec un Harry scotché à sa veste, le visage rongé par les larmes. Malfoy sénior était là depuis dix minutes déjà, à regarder son précieux fils se vider de son sang, sur ce lit d'infirmerie et il ne pouvait rien faire. Fou d'inquiétude, le blond ne tenait pas en place.

La seule chose qui le rassurait un tant soit peu, était le jeune Potter, désespérément accroché à son veston. Plus les minutes passaient, plus Lucius était sur les nerfs.

Une heure… cela faisait maintenant une heure, qu'il était là ! Et rien n'avait changé, si ce n'est des cris, par intermittence, plus ou moins forts. Harry mettait ses mains sur ses yeux, refusant d'entendre et de voir ce qu'il se passait.

Lucius fut sorti de ses pensées par Harry, qui s'évanouit devant lui. Il le rattrapa et le plaça sur le fauteuil, Mais Harry ne voulut pas le lâcher. Il le reprit dans ses bras et s'assit, posant ses pieds par terre et les faisant taper frénétiquement contre le sol, nerveusement.

Une demi-heure passa et Harry reprit connaissance. Il agrippait Lucius en recommençant à pleurer. Lucius le tint fermement contre lui, tout en continuant d'attendre.

Après encore vingt minutes, ils entendirent un grand cri et ils virent le corps du jeune blond s'arquer. Une grande blessure fit son apparition, puis il retomba sur le lit, un gros flot de sang s'en échappant.

-Lucius, venez m'aider.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Il faut arrêter le flux trop important de sang. Je vais vous donner des compresses et vous essaierez de le stopper.

-Pourquoi n'utilisez-vous pas la magie ?

-Cela ne fonctionne pas !

Lucius se détacha d'Harry et fit ce que l'infirmière lui dit. Les mains posées sur les traces de sang, il essayait d'endiguer le flux abondant, sans y parvenir vraiment. Après un temps indéfini, Pomfresh lui demanda de se retirer. La suite se passa trop vite aux yeux de Lucius, et l'instant d'après, il entendait Harry hurlait le martyr, puis, l'horrible vérité s'imposa à lui, il se tourna vers Pomfresh.

-Pourquoi avez-vous arrêté ?!

-Je suis désolée, Lucius, mais, c'est terminé.

-Non ! Laissez-moi, allez-vous-en !

L'infirmière laissa Lucius se recueillir sur le corps de son fils. Harry, de son côté, complètement désespéré, se précipita au chevet de Draco et s'écria, en s'agrippant à lui et en le secouant :

-Non, tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça ! Tu m'as dit que tu ne me laisserais jamais ! Non !

Avant de se remettre à pleurer.

Lucius s'approcha de son fils, lui caressa les cheveux poisseux de sang et l'embrassa sur le front.

-Mon fils, mon précieux fils, si tu savais comme je t'aime…

-Amour, je suis sûr que tu as faim, hein ? Quand tu auras mangé, tu te réveilleras, dit Harry, sous les yeux hagards de Lucius, avant de prendre sa baguette et se coupa le poignet avec.

-Que faites-vous, Harry ? Mon fils nous a laissés, ne faites pas de même…

-Ayez confiance, Lucius, dit Harry en faisant couler son sang dans la bouche et les blessures de Draco.

Quelques instants après, Harry commença à douter, cela n'avait pas l'air de fonctionner au moment où il allait arrêter, il sentit un mouvement de main. Il s'écarta un peu et là, Draco se releva, respira un grand coup. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, Harry fut effrayé, son amour avait les pupilles rouges. D'un rouge sang. Il essaya de se relever, mais Draco l'attira à lui et le renifla.

-Hum, notre Harry, fit Draco, le léchant et le mordant.

-Dray…

-Hum ?

-Ton père est là.

Draco grogna un peu.

-Amour, calme-toi, il t'aime. Il est là pour toi, allez, arrête.

-Harry, pourriez-vous m'expliquer ?

Draco retira ses crocs, Harry fit apparaitre un coussin dans le dos de son blond. Le blond en question s'appuya dessus, ses yeux prenant une teinte violette. Il se tourna vers Malfoy sénior.

-Père.

-Draco, qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Mon fils, sais-tu comment ça m'est difficile de te voir mort ?

-Je suis mort ?

-Oui, Dragon, tu es mort et j'ai cru mourir en même temps que toi, répondit Lucius, en embrassant son fils de ses grands bras, ses yeux brillants…

-Papa, s'écria Draco, en pleurant. Je… Je… Je t'aime !

-Moi aussi, mon fils. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur. Pourrais-tu m'expliquer maintenant, ce qui vient de se passant ? Demanda-t-il en se reculant un peu.

-Je… Je ne sais pas si je peux vous le dire, Père. Je… Je ne suis…

-Vas-y Amour, il ne te dira rien.

-Je ne suis plus digne de votre famille, dit-il, en pleurant, je suis devenu un monstre…

-Mais non, Amour, tu n'es pas un monstre.

-De quoi parle-t-il, Harry ?

-Il lui est arrivé quelque chose, pendant l'été qui l'a changé… Il est… Il est devenu à demi-vampire…

-Comment ça « devenu » ?

-Père, enfin… papa, je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé, mais, je me suis réveillé aux abords de la propriété, changé et je ne sais pas comment…

-Mon Dragon, tu dois savoir que notre famille, au tout début du moins, avait des membres qui n'étaient pas de Sang-Pur, ils étaient des créatures magiques.

-Ça ne répond qu'à une partie de l'énigme, dit Harry.

-Le fait est qu'on doit savoir comment mon fils s'est retrouvé là, il me vient à l'idée que ça pourrait venir du Lord. Une de ses manies du moment et de révéler les gènes de créatures magiques chez ses Mangemorts… Mais, toutes ses tentatives ont échoué… jusqu'à maintenant, visiblement.

-Qu'est-il advenu des Mangemorts en question ?

-Ils sont morts, ou défigurés.

-Ça veut donc dire que Draco est le seul à avoir survécu ? Demanda Harry.

-Non, lui aussi est mort, pas longtemps, mais il l'a été.

-A votre avis, est-ce qu'il sait que son expérience à fonctionner sur Draco ?

-Je ne crois pas, ça ne lui est pas venu aux oreilles et personne n'en a parlé. Ta couverture est toujours en place, mon fils, je lui ai fait part de ton petit incident, mais tu ne seras pas incriminé.

-Comment l'avez-vous su ?

-Mon adorable Dragon, c'est moi-même qui t'y ai poussé, par différents subterfuges, bien que l'affaire qui t'a changé, y ait été pour beaucoup. Harry, arrêtez de faire le poisson hors de l'eau, ça ne vous sied guère.

Draco explosa de rire.

-Dray, te moque pas de moi, bouda Harry.

-Hum, sourit en coin Draco, avant que son estomac ne gargouille.

C'est à ce moment-là que Pomfresh refit son apparition.

-Lucius, il va falloir…

Elle se tut quand elle vit Draco, son patient, bien vivant et réveillé.

-M Malfoy ? Mais…

-Oui, on peut appeler ça un miracle, répondit Harry, très heureux.

-Examinez-le, je veux savoir s'il va bien.

-Bien, Lucius.

Pomfresh examina Draco dans les moindres détails, de la tête aux pieds. Elle lui posa des questions pour savoir s'il avait mal quelque part, puis, elle vérifia ses canines. Elle lui demanda s'il avait faim, ou s'il avait d'autres besoins et vit la couleur de ses yeux changer vers le rouge.

Draco lui répondit qu'il n'avait mal nulle part, qu'il avait juste besoin de sentir le lien qu'il avait avec Harry. C'est là que ses pupilles virèrent au rouge sang.

-Bien, mon fils, il faut aussi que j'ai une discussion avec Mrs Pomfresh, alors, je ferme le rideau et fais ce que tu as à faire.

-Merci, Père.

Draco rapprocha Harry de lui, celui-ci s'assit sur le lit. Lucius fera les rideaux et Draco lança des sorts d'intimité et comme la première fois, Harry et Draco firent l'amour, Draco plantant ses crocs dans la chair tendre, Harry en gémit.

Leur lien, de nouveau finalisé, le blond annula les sorts et s'endormit, en serrant fermement son compagnon dans ses bras.


End file.
